<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Boy by ChuckAl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141553">Perfect Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl'>ChuckAl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D/s dynamic, Digital Art, Drarry, HPKinkuary2021, M/M, Praise Kink, but very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to forget the world; he needs his boyfriend to tell him what to do and how well he does it. Harry hates flattery, but he loves praise from Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkuary 2021 - Day 1: Praise Kink</p><p>This work has a companion piece! The incredible Lizz (manixzen) has written a ficlet to go with my art!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134017"> click here to see it </a></p><p>Special thanks to B for her invaluable input and insight into this sketch, her thoughtfulness and eloquence on the subject of kink, and her general lovely, caring nature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>